


[podfic] Things To Do In New York City When You're No Longer Brainwashed.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Career Change, Alternate Universe - Lingerie Store, Alternate Universe - Small Business Owner, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Lingerie Store Of Former Assassins, Where Was Clint Barton During Captain America 2?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Clint starts a lingerie store. It makes sense at the time. (No, it doesn't.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Things To Do In New York City When You're No Longer Brainwashed.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things To Do In New York City When You're No Longer Brainwashed.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517917) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



  
  
******Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Where Was Clint Barton During Captain America 2?, Alternate Universe - Career Change, Alternate Universe - Lingerie Store, Alternate Universe - Small Business Owner, The Lingerie Store Of Former Assassins, post-CA:TWS  
****

**Music:**[Renegades](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tu4wWSbnIs), as performed by X Ambassadors  
****

**Length:**  00:21:55  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Things%20To%20Do%20In%20New%20York%20City%20When%20Youre%20No%20Longer%20Brainwashed_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
